


哥哥不在家才能和爸爸玩的游戏

by Autumn123



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 小猫咪历险记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn123/pseuds/Autumn123
Relationships: 饭天空
Kudos: 5





	哥哥不在家才能和爸爸玩的游戏

悟天慌慌张张地将自己的“课外读物”藏到了枕头下面，然后高声告诉父亲他可以进来，悟空推开了房门，带着和平时一样的微笑，当他看到悟天端端正正坐在床上的时候，有些疑惑地问道：“悟天，你在做什么？”  
男孩并没有回答，悟空也没有继续追问，每个人都有秘密，这是悟空很小的时候就被人教过的道理，他不喜欢探究别人的内心，更何况悟空来到小儿子的房间本身就怀揣着心事。悟空在悟天的身边坐下，他的位置靠近后者藏匿书籍的地方，于是便看见了小儿子紧张且游离的眼神，悟空以为是自己的表情有些严肃，让悟天也紧张起来，便拍了拍男孩的肩膀，说：“不用这么紧张，只是件无关紧要的小事……你能不能脱下裤子让我看看？”  
悟天差点儿因为惊讶摔倒在地上，但他意外地发现自己父亲的表情认真得要命——毕竟在他的父亲身上，并没有多少幽默细胞，“开玩笑”对悟空来说是个比修行更大的难题。“为什么突然这么要求？”悟天挠挠头问道，虽然在龟仙屋的聚会中，他从其他人的那里听说过父亲小时候的糗事，但悟天并不认现在的父亲依旧不通人事。  
“我发现了一件事，需要确认一下。”悟空说地有些模糊，这样的态度让悟天变得更加好奇，即使如此……他还是拒绝了父亲的请求。“只要一下就好。”悟空有些失落，“如果悟天实在不愿意的话……我只能去找别人了。”  
别人？悟天在大脑中过了一遍可能的人选，从贝吉塔到比克，然后是龟仙人和克林……不管哪一个都不是适合自己父亲说“脱掉裤子让我看看”的最佳人选。还有悟饭，悟天突然想到了自己的兄长，随后又想到了几天之前无意中见过的场景：爸爸抱着哥哥，亲密地黏糊在一起，看起来完全有可能到脱掉裤子的那种程度。  
“为什么不去找哥哥看看呢？”  
“就是因为看过悟饭的，所以才想看看你的。”悟空说，完全不觉得自己的话有什么问题，他眨着眼睛，看悟天把自己的头发揉得更加杂乱，等待着小儿子给他一个答复。在裤子的问题上，悟天比悟饭容易害羞得多，悟空想，甚至不需要他说什么，大儿子就直接将他自己脱了个精光，也正是因为如此，悟空才会在一起一件事——他原本想要询问悟饭，但后者去参加学术大会，整整一晚都没有回家。  
“只有这一次。”悟天嘟囔着说，被父亲用满怀期待的眼神看着脱下裤子，究竟还有哪家的小孩会有这样的经历。悟空按着悟天的肩膀，让男孩坐在床边，他半跪了下来，一只手握住了悟天疲软的阴茎往上翻，另一只手在男孩的会阴处抚摸的时候，悟天虽然在内心深处有了硬起来的欲望，但根本不敢实施——他越来越不懂父亲要做什么了。  
在悟天背叛自己的兄长，对父亲做出什么不可饶恕的事之前，悟空松了手，让小儿子把裤子重新穿了回去。“你和悟饭都是这样，没有那条小缝。”悟空说，用手指凭空指了指自己的下身，悟天看着他，完全不相信对方已经是一位父亲——还是自己的爸爸。  
悟天从床底翻出了一本杂志，塞进悟空的手中，这是他购买某本色情杂志时的附赠品，悟天对男性从不感兴趣，但既然是为了帮爸爸科普生理知识……他不得不承担这被误解的风险。“就算不看这个……爸爸看看自己应该也能清楚吧？”悟天说，悟空翻了两页，印证了自己的猜想之后，将书还给了小儿子，当他听见悟天这样说后，摇了摇头。  
“不是这样的。”  
悟空整个都坐在了床上，在悟天的面前脱下来裤子，他张开双腿，将身体的某个部位展现给对方。悟天还没来得及为爸爸的举动感到羞耻，就看到了后者腿间的裂缝——它在悟天的注视下翕动，分泌出透明的粘稠液体，让那个粉色的部位看起来亮晶晶的。悟空还记得悟饭看到他腿间时震惊的表情，就和现在的悟天一模一样，但他的大儿子并没有那副表情在脸上停留多久，倒是原本因为青春期，看起来有些嫌弃他的悟天突然凑了过来，用手指戳了戳那两瓣粉色的软肉。  
先是指尖染上了爸爸的味道，然后一直蔓延到了指腹，悟天的半根手指已经沾满爸爸的爱液。那些透明的从悟空身体深处流淌出的汁液没有什么味道，至少是在悟天能够忍受的范围里——他当然凑近闻了，鼻子完全沉浸在爸爸小穴的味道里，当悟天意识到自己在做什么的时候，已经将两双手摆在了悟空的大腿上，舌头深入进了那隐秘的甬道中。  
实际上，虽然和一些女孩交往过，但悟天对这种事并没有什么经验，悟空的包容却让他觉得自己成了性爱高手。只需要动一动舌头，爸爸的呼吸声就会变得粗重，更多的汁液被喷洒在他的舌面上，悟天不用摸就知道，自己的下巴已经完全湿透了。“悟天……”悟空抓住了自己小儿子蓬松的头发，稍稍往外推了推。爸爸的这个动作让悟天突然想到，爸爸和哥哥似乎正保持着某种亲密关系，那他现在正在做的事会不会给他们带来困扰？  
悟天直起了身子，打算离开的时候，悟空突然捧住了悟天的脸颊，亲吻起了男孩的嘴角，那柔软的舌头告诉了悟饭，他们的爸爸对自己的每一个孩子都公平公正。于是悟天再一次抚摸上了那个湿漉漉的厚实的入口，它早已经分泌好了汁液，等待悟天的进入，在一段时间的适应之后，悟天已经能将三根手指塞进悟空的小穴里。  
悟空亲吻了悟天的整张脸，直到小儿子脸上的爱液被完全清理干净，在做完这一切之后，他并没有像悟天担心的那样离开，而是吻上了后者的嘴唇。悟天终于知道，为什么一向理性的兄长会越过那条乱伦的界限，爸爸的舌头就像涂了媚药一样，滑动喉结将唾液吞咽进肚子里的时候，悟天感觉全身都酥酥麻麻地燃烧了起来。  
悟空的女性器官并没有被开发过，这是一个非常重要的问题，但悟天发现这一点的时候已经太迟了——那时候他的指尖已经触碰到了那层薄膜，悟天的脑子里闪过了千万的念头，最后，他对悟空说：“哥哥没有碰过这里吗？”  
悟空摇了摇头，他和悟饭之间超过父子的举动是最近才刚刚开始的，没有预兆，也没有人拿着发令枪喊开始，所有的一切都自然得好像十几年来他们一直是这样。“爸爸不要随便给人看自己的身体。”悟饭郑重其事地对悟空说，后者记住了这番话，但心中藏着的疑惑又无人能够解答，之后……悟空想到了悟天，那不是随便的某个人。  
“不过悟饭会碰这里。”悟空指了指阴蒂的位置，它小巧而不易被发现，之前悟天舔弄小缝的时候，鼻梁总是会蹭到这一点。  
差不多该停下来了，悟天想，至少也不应该让阴茎进入这里。但他的手指和悟空的小缝就像被胶水粘住了那样，悟天用尽了自己的意志力，才收回了自己的手指。“今天的事千万不能告诉哥哥。”悟天说，悟空虽然听懂了警告，但显然还没有反应过来发生了什么：为什么悟天指间还沾着未干的爱液，就突然决定要停下来，他们两个人中的不管哪一方都还没有彻底满足——悟空不是傻子，他能看到也完全明白悟天胯部布料底下的隆起代表着什么。  
悟天被拉回到了床上，被舔舐手指的时候，他在心里朝自己的兄长发送这“这不是我的错”的信号，悟天相信曾经也受过爸爸“勾引”的兄长能够明白自己也曾有过挣扎。手指之后的受害者当然就是悟天的阴茎，悟空坐在他的腿上，解开皮带还有裤子上的纽扣时，悟天努力思考其他的事，让自己的阴茎能立刻冷静下来，就比如……希望爸爸的爱液不要弄脏他刚买的裤子。  
这样的做法完全起到了反效果，悟天想到了爸爸腿间粉色的柔嫩的小缝，因此，阴茎变得更加坚挺，悟空已经将它从悟天的内裤中掏了出来，握在手中。“别拿我和哥哥的比。”悟天闭着眼睛说，事到如今他就只有接受现在的状况。  
实际上，所有的一切都好得让人感觉到不可思议，就连试图逃避现实的悟天都在湿热的触感中偷偷睁开了一只眼睛。悟空的技术说不算好，毕竟他见过的阴茎大概也就只有悟饭的，但对悟天来说，技术反而是最最没有必要的东西——有什么能比父子之间的性爱更加刺激？悟天把手伸到了枕头下面，想在爸爸不知道的阴影中握住什么，好阻挡翻涌而来的快感，但他的手指撞到了自己之前藏着的、已经被捂热了的杂志  
“在这之后谁还会需要你。”悟天在心里想道。  
悟空用双手轻轻按着悟天的小腹，从坐着的姿势变成了蹲着。悟天往下看了一眼，他的牛仔裤上果不其然多了一大片深色的水渍，悟空也发现了它，有些不好意思地摸了摸脑袋上的头发，黑色的发丝们被抚平，又弹回了原来的状态，悟天看得有些心痒，想要伸手摸摸爸爸的头发。  
但是眼下还有更艰巨的任务正在等待着他，至少不要用前面，悟天本来想提醒爸爸，他还没有做好承受兄长怒火的准备，然而他被粉色的软肉迷了双眼，悟空用食指和中指打开了自己的肉缝时，悟天什么都想不起来了。内壁正一刻不歇地分泌着透明的汁液，它们在通道中已经没有容身之处，被推了出来，淋在了悟天火热挺硬的阴茎上。和那柔软的女性性器官不相衬的，是悟空贴着小腹的阴茎，但是……悟天并不觉得这样的组合在自己爸爸身上出现有什么违和。  
一切都发生得太快，悟天到现在还没有反应过来到底发生了什么，当他看见哥哥气呼呼地出现在房间门口的时候，只觉得自己成了某种仙人跳事故的受害者，他的阴茎已经没入了爸爸的身体里，就算现在拔出来，想要销毁证据，也能看到他阴茎上被淋满的爱液。悟天连“哥哥你听我说”这样的开头都不想讲，悟空扶着他的阴茎慢慢坐下的时候已经吸走了他整个人的灵魂。  
“悟饭，你回来啦。”悟空挠着脸颊，对大儿子展露出了一个偷吃被抓包时的讨好笑容，他最近确实有些疏于锻炼，连悟饭回来的气都没能感应到。  
悟饭反手将门上了锁，大步来到了床边，这短短一段路程里，悟饭摘下了眼镜，放进了左胸口袋中，悟空伸手勾住了悟饭的脖子，与大儿子碰碰额头再接吻的时候，悟天只觉得自己还没有完全睡醒。爸爸和哥哥接吻的时候好像更加紧了，悟天完全不知道自己应该怎么做，他直挺挺躺在了那里，把自己当作一具没有感情的尸体，希望能够就此逃脱兄长的正义制裁，但他身体的某一部分还和悟空紧密连接着，后者和大儿子接吻时肉壁的蠕动还有爱液的大量分泌，都能被悟天感受到。  
虽然悟空已经坐上了悟天的阴茎，但毕竟阴茎比手指粗得多，实际上，悟天只进入了小小的一截，爸爸的处女膜大概还完整地呆在那里，悟天偷偷看了一眼和爸爸刚刚结束接吻的兄长，后者感受到了来自己年轻兄弟的视线，将头转向了他。“需不需要……我让开？”悟天知道自己必须说点什么缓和目前的气氛，但他只能尴尬地笑着，说出这样的一句话。  
悟天没有想到他也能得到爸爸的亲吻，悟空整个人都压在了他的身上，饱满的乳房挤压着悟天所剩无几的理智。悟空也开始慢慢往下坐，他的第一次是和悟饭，完全由那位理论知识丰富的男孩做主导，当他需要自己完成的时候，一切突然变得新奇了起来，悟天的阴茎顶端一点点挤开了他身体内部未被扩张完善的区域，最后因为抵到了什么停了下来，悟空和悟天在同一时间抬起头，求助于他们可靠的儿子和兄长。  
悟饭没有帮助他们的打算，既然这是爸爸和弟弟背着他所做的事，那么接下来的一切都需要他们自己努力完成。发现大儿子没有搭把手的念头之后，悟空转回头去，决定自力更生，说到底，在这个屋子里经验最丰富的人就是他。悟空直起了身子，方便让悟天的阴茎进入身体的深处，在一旁注视的悟饭看着爸爸原本紧绷的屁股慢慢变回到富有弹性的状态，他前一天才刚刚享受过的粉嫩小穴也因此重新被臀瓣遮掩住——就好像睡美人的故事里，受诅咒的城堡门前突然合拢的荆棘。  
厨房的水龙头落下了一滴水，云被微风吹拂，不再遮挡天空中的云朵，阳光从窗帘之间的缝隙中穿透进来……那层薄膜就像肥皂泡一样轻而易举地被悟天的阴茎击溃。  
悟天的阴茎几乎完全消失在了悟空的肉缝中，快感在他的脑海以及身体中流窜，最后全部汇聚到了身下的阴茎。悟空发出了一声惊呼，往下看了一眼——他当然什么都没有看到，翘起的阴茎挡住了他自己的视线，悟空看向了悟天，说：“悟天，你又变大了一点。”  
这是件值得骄傲的事，悟天却因为这个夸奖红了一下脸，他有些得意地看了一眼悟饭，就像小时候被爸爸妈妈夸奖之后经常会做的那样，但悟天看见了悟饭皱在一起的眉头，突然意识到现在并不是这样做的好时机。“爸爸，我可以加入你们吗？”悟饭礼貌询问同时脱下了裤子，悟天原本想偷偷看一眼兄长的大小，但是被爸爸的身体完全挡住了。  
“你也要进来吗，悟饭。”悟空往后看了一眼，就立刻被大儿子抓住了脖子，亲吻脸颊、嘴唇还有宽阔的肩膀，悟天看着爸爸的身上逐渐增多的红痕，突然有些酸溜溜的，但醋意并没有持续多久，悟空就趴了下来。悟天因此得到了爸爸的锁骨胸部还有乳头，他能够肆无忌惮地在爸爸胸口所有能触及到的范围留下自己的痕迹，悟空没有阻止，反而用呻吟激励他更加努力。  
渐渐的，悟天觉察到了一些异常，爸爸下半身的扭动，还有那些细碎的呻吟，似乎并不只是为了他。悟天埋在悟空体内的阴茎突然被什么东西挤压，虽然隔了一层肉壁，那种感觉依旧清晰，悟天一边吮吸着口中的乳头，一边思考那是怎么一回事，当他想到是兄长的阴茎也进入了爸爸的时候，一切都豁然开朗了——不要指责他现在才反应过来，不管是谁，阴茎埋在那样会吸的小穴里都会失去大部分的理智。  
“我觉得有点怪怪的。”悟天说，他闷在爸爸的胸里，声音听起来有些奇怪，悟饭正忙着将阴茎塞进父亲紧致的、还没有被好好开发过的后穴里，没有听清悟天说了什么，从鼻子里哼出了疑问的声音，让悟天再说一次。“我觉得有点儿怪怪的。”悟天从爸爸的胸部抬起头来，对悟饭说，“我能感觉到你的……那个，让我们似乎很……亲密。”  
悟天没有办法将自己心里所想的组合成合适的语言，毕竟这本来就只是中奇怪的感觉，而且……悟空的双手现在正缠绕在他的脖子上，他作为饼干中夹心的那一部分被挤在最中间，如果真要说觉得有什么问题的话，也应该是由他提出来。悟饭却令人意外地听懂了悟天的意思，实际上他也有同样的想法，这对差不多相差了七岁的兄弟在这个时候被他们的父亲连接在了一起，就好像突然有了心灵感应一般……悟饭打了个激灵，看向了悟天，对方的眼睛里有和他一样的想法。  
于是，这对兄弟主动跳过了这件事不提，继续服侍他们的爸爸，悟空很高兴地发现两个人的注意力又重新回到了自己的身上，虽然他并没有说，但悟饭和悟天都能从爸爸摇晃地更加色情的臀部感受到这一点。为了避免尴尬，悟饭和悟天的阴茎并不会同时出现在爸爸的身体中，这让悟空也能稍稍好受一点儿，没有那么强烈的被完全填满的感觉。  
然而不久之后，悟空就发现了儿子们这样做为他带来的困扰——他的身体没有任何停歇的时间，总有一根阴茎撞在他的敏感带上，不过，悟空并不会向他的孩子们提出什么要求，只会默默承受下那些过于激烈的进攻。第一次达到高潮的时候，悟饭和悟天没有任何的准备，他们在悟空身体开始颤抖的时候预感到了什么，唯一有过经验的是悟饭，但这一次，悟空的高潮来得太迅速，甬道将他的阴茎紧紧夹住、防止离开。  
悟天是在彻底捅进悟空身体里的时候，意识到不对劲的，随着性爱的进行，空气中散发的荷尔蒙的气息使他有些太过于兴奋，甚至抓着爸爸的腿，自己抽插起了阴茎，他和悟饭原本保持的节奏实际上已经彻底乱了，只是大家都沉浸在性爱的快感中，谁也没有提出来。最后几次撞击，悟天认为自己找到了一个奇妙的入口，每当他的阴茎贴近那里的时候，总会有种被牢牢吸住的错觉……不，那并不是错位，悟天想到，那是他爸爸阴道深处必然会连接着的位置。  
暖流喷洒在了悟天的阴茎上，年轻且没有性经验的男孩也将自己的精液回报给了自己的爸爸。悟空的呼吸就像被掐住了脖子那样停止了，在被逼向高潮之前，他确实感觉到自己身体的内部，某个小小的门被悟天一下又一下撞开，最后射精时，悟天的阴茎也卡在那个开口处，酸胀感充满了他的小腹，直到阴茎被抽出去的时候，悟空才再一次找回了自己的呼吸。  
“我好像射在了爸爸的子宫里，他会怀孕吗？”悟天已经将阴茎抽出来了，但悟空还在他的身上，被悟饭顶撞着，悟天就像个做了错事的还在那样，紧张地询问着悟饭，他那学者兄长停了下来，用一种十分复杂的表情看着自己的兄弟。  
他们大眼瞪小眼了一阵，最后是高潮结束后恢复了意识的悟空给出了答案：“布尔玛说我没有办法生小孩。”  
这是个让人振奋的消息，悟天松了口气，阴茎也像好了伤疤忘了疼那样，有了抬头的迹象，这一次，悟空阴道的客人是悟饭的阴茎，它将自己年轻兄弟的精液挤了出来，换自己的进去。“真狡猾，说不定能有机会让爸爸怀孕的。”悟天嘟囔说。  
悟空用手撑着床，将自己的上半身挪到了床的边缘，他用手握住了悟天的阴茎，亲了亲小儿子的阴囊作为安抚。悟天冷静了下来，往前一步，笑嘻嘻地说：“既然哥哥霸占了爸爸后面，那可以帮我舔一下吗？”


End file.
